Helping Hand
by helloallyxD
Summary: Nick gets a little help from a gracious friend after he gives her a ride home from work. Nick/OC. AU where there's no zombie apocalypse (yet?). One shot lemon. Nick needs to get laid more often in this show, just sayin'.


Nick's one of my all-time favorite characters, and I wanted to practice writing sex scenes, so here we go. Nick/OC, AU where there's no zombie apocalypse and Nick has casual sex with a friend. Hope y'all can get some enjoyment out of it.

* * *

His gray pickup pulled up in front of the post office, and I waved goodbye to a coworker before hopping in.

"Hey, Nicky," I said, smiling at him as I swung the door shut.

"Hey." He smiled back, his right hand gripping the steering wheel. His left elbow rested against the window, his hand smoothing his hair down. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said, buckling myself in. "Thanks for giving me a ride."

"No problem." He turned his head to check for cars before pulling away. I leaned over to give his leg a pat, my hand lingering on his knee while I checked my phone.

"Oh, so you're rubbing my leg now," he said, chuckling.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I don't know," I said, laughing awkwardly and retracting my hand back to my lap.

"I don't mind," he said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye, his face directed to the road. "It's just a little… distracting."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, trying to keep myself from grinning as I leaned over to give his knee a squeeze. "It's just a long rub, with a little squeeze at the end. Totally innocent."

"Mmm, right." He dropped one hand from the steering wheel to grab mine. "Just makes it hard to focus."

"Yeah? You can't drive with a boner, Nick?"

He laughed. "I can, but it's difficult. I mean, my dick's all bent up in my pants now."

"Want me to help you out?"

He grinned at me before nodding and letting go of my hand, placing his back on the wheel. I trailed my hand up his inner thigh, finally unfastening the button of his jeans and sliding his zipper down. I slipped my hand under the waistband of his boxers, and he sighed as I wrapped my fingers around his cock, pulling it free.

"You like that, Nick?" I whispered, slowly stroking his length and rubbing my thumb against his head.

"Oh, yeah," he growled, his hands tight on the steering wheel. "Hold it tighter."

I complied, tightening my grip as I worked precum around the tip of his cock. He gave a low moan as I glided my hand up and down his shaft, walking a fine line between pleasure and pain.

As we passed over the state line, Nick finally asked, "Are we going to my house or yours?"

"I don't know, Nicky," I said, giving his cock a squeeze. "Where do you want to fuck me at?"

He grinned. "In my bed. On my couch. In my shower. All over my place."

"Mmm, yeah, that sounds good," I whispered. I could feel myself getting wet, imagining his hands on me, tangled in my hair.

"Yeah, I'm gonna bend you over, watch my cock disappear in your tight fuckin' pussy," he growled, rocking his hips along with my strokes.

"Is that a promise, Nicky?"

"Oh, yeah it is. I'm gonna fuckin' give it to you." He gave a hard thrust, briefly making eye contact with me before looking back at the road. "You better be good and wet."

"Oh, I am," I said, grinning at him as I reached into my jeans, swiping my slit and bringing the wetness back to moisten his cock.

"Mmm, I like when you touch yourself," he moaned. A second later, I felt his cock start to pulse and throb.

"Let off or I'm gonna blow," he said, the words coming out in jumble. I released my grip and brought my hand back to my lap, leaving his cock stiff and throbbing.

"This is a good look for you," I said, running my eyes along his length.

"What, desperate and on the edge?" he asked, laughing, his breaths heavy as he tried to cool down.

"Yeah, I like when I have you wrapped around my finger," I grinned.

"That's because you're a tease."

"Oh yeah? When have I ever not delivered?"

He laughed. "Yeah, guess you're right." He quieted down, suddenly much more interested in the road. I didn't like that. Leaning over, I grabbed his cock again, still slick from his precum.

"Mmm, you're playing with fire," he growled, rocking his hips. I squeezed him tightly, and he let out a low moan as I picked up speed.

"Hey, for real," he said, his words hitching in his throat. His cock tightened again, and his hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"I want to see you cum, Nicky," I whispered.

"Mmm," he moaned, throwing his head back as hot spurts of cum shot from the tip of his cock, coating my hand and the steering wheel.

"There's a stoplight ahead," I warned him. The truck had slowed to ten miles an hour, but there was no one else on the road to bother us at this time of night. Nick eased the truck up to the red light, and I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Hey," he protested, but I leaned over to take his head in my mouth, licking him clean before tucking his softening cock back into his jeans. I sat back in my seat and buckled myself in.

"There should be some napkins in the glove box," he said, buttoning his pants as the light turned green. There were, and I handed them over to him so he could wipe down the steering wheel.

We sat in silence as the truck pulled up in front of Nick's apartment. I started to get out when he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, thank you, seriously," he said, looking me in the eyes. "I'm down to keep this going, but it's gonna take me a little to get hard again, so be patient with me."

"Don't worry," I said. "We can just watch some TV and veg out if you want."

"Nah, nah, it's your turn," he said, grinning at me. He let go of my hand, and we both got out of the car. It beeped as he locked it, and as he caught up with me, he threw an arm around my shoulders, burying his face in my hair.

"You always smell so good," he whispered, his lips against my ear.

"It helps when you're not a smoker," I said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I've been trying to quit," he said, pulling away to open his apartment door for me, locking it behind us as we kicked our shoes off.

I looked up, turning around to face him in the low light of his foyer. He was already a hair's breadth away from me, his mouth capturing my lips.

"Here, get on the counter," he mumbled, walking me backward to his small kitchen, the bar-top counter his only dining space. He grabbed me by my ass, lifting me up and setting me down gently, my legs wrapped around him as he continued to kiss me. His hands roamed under my shirt, and he unhooked my bra, sliding a hand under it, using his thumb to tease my nipple. With his left hand, he reached down to unbutton my pants, and I lifted myself off the counter, letting him pull my jeans off with both hands, my panties with them.

He kneeled down in front of me, pulling me closer to the edge as I wiggled out of my shirt and bra. I rested my legs on his shoulders as he buried his face in my folds, licking and biting and sucking. Balancing myself with one hand against the counter, I used the other to grip his hair, pressing his face in just the right spot.

"Nick," I cried out, my legs tightening around his shoulders as I threw my head back.

He kept at it, his hands holding my hips down as I started to shake around him. I moaned, my toes curling as the pressure mounted, certain I would shatter into a million pieces as I came against his lips.

I exhaled, leaning back on my elbows as my chest heaved. He stood up, wiping his mouth on his shirt as he took it off and threw it to the floor. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down with his boxers and freeing his stiff cock.

"Looks like you're ready to go again."

"Yeah, eating you out turns me on," he said, pulling me closer to him as he positioned himself between my legs. "You taste like syrup."

"Bullshit," I said, laughing as I brought my face to his, kissing him softly.

"It's true, I swear," he said, smiling against my lips as he broke the kiss. He looked down at me, his brown eyes smoldering in the low light. "So, can I fuck you now?"

"Oh, I don't know, Nicky," I said, biting my lip. "I'm kind of tired out."

"I'll do all the work, I promise," he said, leaning down to kiss my neck, running his teeth along my skin.

"Fine," I said, and he brought his mouth to my lips as he entered me, his hands pulling my hips onto his cock.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he groaned, resting his forehead against mine as he slowly thrusted. I clenched around him, savoring the sound of his gasps as he rocked against me.

I leaned back against the counter, stretching my arms out to grab the edge of the bar top. He slipped his hands under my ass, pulling my hips closer to him again as he picked up speed. I held on tightly as our bodies slapped together, my legs wrapped around his waist. I felt a heat deep in my abdomen, and it crawled up my face and neck, causing me to cry out.

"Nick, don't stop!"

He nodded, biting his lip as continued to thrust, hitting me at just the right spot. Moaning, I let my orgasm take me, the waves washing over me, my muscles clenching around Nick. After what felt like an eternity, I relaxed my legs, melting against the counter as I tried to catch my breath.

Nick stopped, his cock slipping out of me as he took a step back.

"What, you don't wanna cum again?"

"I just don't wanna make you sore," he said, his hands resting on my thighs. "You want some water?"

"Yes," I said, slithering off the counter and onto my feet. My skin was covered in a light sweat.

Nick handed me a glass full of cool water from the fridge. He leaned against the counter next to me, holding his own glass.

"We can fuck again in a little," I said before taking a sip.

"I'm down with just cuddling." He put his arm around me, pressing his nose to the top of my head.

"How about a shower instead?"

I felt him smile against my hair. "Sure. I probably smell terrible."

"I actually like the way you smell when you sweat," I said, turning my head to look at him. "It smells so… male."

"Yeah, okay." He laughed, taking me by the arm and leading us through his bedroom to the adjoining bathroom.

The bathroom was small, with only a shower - no tub.

"It's pretty tight, so I can wait until you get out if you want," he said, setting his glass on the sink.

"I think we'll fit," I said, biting my lip. He smirked at me, taking my glass before reaching into the shower to turn the water on.

"How hot do you like it?"

"Pretty hot." I pulled open the shower door, reaching my hand to test the water.

"Good enough?"

"Yes." I grabbed his arm, pulling him into the shower with me.

We stood pressed against each other as the water rolled down our bodies. He kissed me softly as I traced circles on his lower back, his hands combing my wet hair.

Slowly, he pressed me against the wall, his hands moving to the sides of my face as he continued to kiss me. I felt his cock harden against my stomach, and I reached up to put my arms around his neck.

"Pick me up," I whispered.

He nodded, stepping back as I hopped up, wrapping my legs around him. He pinned me against the wall of the shower, steering his cock so I could slip onto it. I held onto his neck tightly, our mouths pressed together as he thrust into me.

I let gravity do its job, our pelvises melded together, stimulating my clit with every thrust as the steam surrounded us. I squeezed his hips with my thighs, and he sighed against my mouth, the water streaming down our faces. My muscles gripped his cock as he rhythmically moved against me, and in a matter of seconds I was falling apart, moaning and holding him tightly as my walls pulsed around him.

"I'm cumming too," he groaned over the fall of the water, our foreheads together as his hips rocked against me. I could feel the burst of heat, the wetness coating me. He sighed low and heavy, slowly slipping me off of him as I lowered my feet to the floor of the shower.

"You tired, Nicky?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Yeah," he said, his eyes half-lidded as the corner of his mouth pulled into a smile. "You ready to get out?"

"I'm gonna wash off a little more."

"Alright." He kissed my cheek before opening the shower door, letting in a rush of cool air as he stepped out.

I turned up the heat on the faucet, washing my hair as I waited for the last of his cum to drip down my leg and swirl down the drain. Once I was clean, I stepped out, grabbing a dry towel from the rack as I turned the water off.

Through the bathroom door, I could see Nick laying on his double bed, droplets of water on his back.

"You asleep?" I asked.

"Mmmm," he responded, burying his damp head deeper into his pillow. I smiled, drying my hair with the towel before hanging it up and flicking the bathroom light off.

I walked slowly, my hands outstretched in front of me, careful not to trip in the dark. I felt his damp back and traced my way to the other side of the bed, crawling in next to him. He reached out with his right hand to draw me close, and I rested my head against his shoulder, feeling his chest rise with his breaths. Eventually they gave way to quiet snores, and in moments I was lulled to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
